


A Dressing Room

by Scriberat



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy IX
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:28:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28892925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scriberat/pseuds/Scriberat
Summary: Kuja wants a little fun. Sephiroth is more than happy to oblige~
Relationships: Kuja (Final Fantasy IX)/Sephiroth (Compilation of FFVII)
Kudos: 8





	A Dressing Room

**Author's Note:**

> spawned from a post on @duoangelorem on tumblr about the two asking the other if their clothing makes their butt look big. thanks neo~ enjoy >u>

Kuja sent a photo to Sephiroth. He was trying on a new skirt to go with the black lace stockings he had gotten the day before. In compliance with dressing room code, Sephiroth was waiting outside the door. [Does this make my butt look big?] Kuja texted. Of course, it didn't help that he was pushing his ass out, used an over-the-shoulder shot, pulled the skirt up with his tail just a tad, just enough to show the edge of the specialized panties he had made for himself.   
  
[Yes. Buy it.]   
  
He liked it. How predictable~ Kuja pulled a little vial from his jacket pocket. It was a concoction he had formed only recently, one which kept Sephiroth from being overloaded on sleep chemicals after cumming — and thus one that made possible all sorts of fun.   
  
[I don't think I can quite get it off myself~ Come in and help?]   
  
Sephiroth read that text and smirked. He messed with the camera a bit and fed it its own recording of him as he ported into the room. Kuja handed him the vial and undid Sephiroth's pants, then turned around and put up a sound barrier.   
  
"Ready?" Sephiroth asked, rubbing his cock on Kuja's ass over the panties, getting it hard. There was probably a little aphrodisiac in that vial, too, knowing how Kuja liked to be thorough.   
  
"Mm~ Ready," Kuja said. He braced himself on the wall. Sephiroth pulled the panties aside and slapped his butt.   
  
"How long have you been wanting me to fuck you here?" Sephiroth asked.   
  
"Quite awhile. These dressing rooms are so cozy," Kuja said. He bit his lip as Sephiroth's cock grew against his skin. Then he heard a bottle open. Soon after that, Sephiroth started pushing inside him.   
  
"Still loose," he commented.   
  
"I wouldn't ask for a quickie without being ready for it." Kuja grunted and flexed, then relaxed as more of Sephiroth slid inside him. It felt different. He realized why when it grew inside him and filled him even more.   
  
"Ah, fuck! Sseph~"   
  
Sephiroth started on a quick pace and snapped the panties against Kuja's ass. "You're tight. That façade of yours, so perfect and controlled, falls apart so easily under me, and all I have to do is <span;> _this_ <span;>!" He slammed into Kuja's sweet spot directly and grunted with the effort. Kuja keened, glad he had thought to put up that barrier.   
  
"Put your arms over your head and grab my shoulders," he whispered. Kuja did so. Sephiroth lifted him and spread his legs, then turned around to put him in view of the mirror.   
  
"Do you like seeing your slutty face like this?"   
  
Kuja nodded. More than that, he loved it when Sephiroth whispered in his ear. His tail curled tightly around Sephiroth's waist once he found his groove in the new position.   
  
"Ngh! Ahh! Seph, it feels incredible! _Incroyable_!" Kuja let out a stream of Terran, none of which Sephiroth understood, but he loved the way it sounded. He went harder and grunted with the effort.   
  
"Ca fait du bien, Sephiroth! Ca vient!" Kuja came in his panties and squeezed down on Sephiroth, who came a moment later. They both panted and sank to the bench. A knock came to the door.   
  
"Excuse me! Are you stuck?"   
  
"No, I'm not. I'll be out in a minute!" Kuja called, taking the barrier down. He worked his way off Sephiroth's lap and cleaned himself up, then straightened the panties and skirt before taking it off altogether to put his rather lengthy shorts on with his tall boots.   
  
"No wonder I didn't see those socks earlier," Sephiroth said, chuckling as he tucked his dick back into his pants.   
  
"I've been planning this particular venture for awhile~" Kuja winked. "Embrasse moi."   
  
Sephiroth leaned in and kissed Kuja. He knew that one. "So demanding~ I'll be waiting outside."   
  
He disappeared. Kuja took the skirt to purchase and met him outside the store before heading home together.   
  
"So did you actually like the skirt or just what it does for me?"   
  
"It looks nice on you. I prefer it for what it does for you."   
  
Kuja giggled and kissed his cheek as the bus arrived, then boarded and found a place to sit. As he did, he switched his shorts to the skirt once again and looked at Sephiroth. "Encore une fois, Sephi~"

**Author's Note:**

> follow me @duoangelorem on tumblr for more kujaseph content~


End file.
